


Lift Me Up

by HiMiTSu



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Self-Reflection, The Roof Scene, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: Shaw is anxious. It’s stupid. He shouldn’t be anxious. He’s never anxious. Never. Not facing down a squad of armed men while wielding only a pocket knife. Not during a high stakes speed chase. Not while disarming a bomb that could blow half the city.He is anxious now. About to face one man. Just one. Bloody stupid.





	Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. A friend at work showed me Hobbs and Shaw movie trailer because it has really cool sound design. We were wathcing the first trailer at the time, but they both are pretty cool in that regard. But what really stuck with me was the chemistry between the characters. So I went and watched all F&F movies and, damn, I was craving fanfiction after that. But there are only a couple of stories so I figured I would write something myself. And it was hard. Really hard. I don't know how I feel about this, but I needed to finish this story. I just hope there will be more fanfiction for this ship once the movie comes out.
> 
> This is a final scene from The Fate of the Furious.

Lift doors slide closed after Shaw and suddenly he is in a completely new territory. 

 

1

 

Shaw is anxious. It’s stupid. He shouldn’t be anxious. He’s  _ never  _ anxious. Never. Not facing down a squad of armed men while wielding only a pocket knife. Not during a high stakes speed chase. Not while disarming a bomb that could blow half the city.

 

He is anxious now. About to face one man. Just one. Bloody stupid.

 

2

 

Why is he even there? He should just drop off the baby and leave. Why was he even invited? He won’t stay for dinner. Or lunch. Or whatever that it. It’s too late for lunch but too early for dinner anyway. 

 

It’s like he said in the beginning. He is not part of this team, this  _ family _ . He has a family of his own and even though they can’t get together for a lunch-dinner thing all that often, and they don’t always get each other, or get along, and he has to step in and clean their mess way too often, and sometimes he doesn’t even  _ like  _ Owen...But he is digressing. The point is - he is not part of this ragtag group of misfits. And he is starting to think in pre-teen novel lines. That’s what he gets for hanging out with a baby.

 

3

 

Alright, that was a bit harsh. The baby is fine. By far not the worst company he had to spend time with. At least the baby is not spewing ridiculous insults at him and making threats so elaborate and so stupid, Shaw can’t help but laugh. And...he is back to being anxious. Really, this is annoying. 

 

Deckard Shaw is not the kind of man who allows feelings get in the way. He is tough and steady and cool under pressure. That’s what he is. Not some guy who delivers kids to their estranged fathers personally to make sure nothing happens on the way and worries over meeting some tough muscular “lawmen gone bad”. Which technically, isn’t true but Shaw came up with the phrase and he is sticking with it. 

 

4

 

He is also sticking with his determination to act cool and unaffected. Worked for him all through his life, should work this time. It’s other people who get affected. Yeah, sounds about right.  _ Other people  _ are more open with their emotions. Wear their heart on their sleeve. Always say whatever is on their mind. And Shaw, to his amazement, finds is strangely attractive. He had always liked straight forward people, but Luke Hobb’s brand of bold and confident is unexpectedly refreshing. 

 

5

 

Dammit. And he was doing so well not mentioning  _ someone  _ by name.

 

No matter. Two floors to go. Fifteen minutes to  drop off the baby, politely say hello to all the losers and get the hell out of there. Good plan. Should work perfectly fine. 

 

6

 

Dammit.

 

7 

 

They all turn to look at him. No animosity there, mostly curiosity and excited expectation. And it’s not about him. Thank God. It’s about a crib that he carries carefully, mindful not to jostle the kid who is looking around with big curious eyes. 

 

He holds the crib like a shield, diverting their attention for a short period of time it takes him to cross the roof. Head held high, he looks only forward, assessing Toretto, who is nervous, obviously, so it eases some of Shaw's worry. Despite himself, he notices other people from the corner of his eye. He is a professional after all, he can not turn it off. 

 

Hobbs is standing to the side. There is a ridiculous looking leather vest, clinging to his torso in a rather indecent way. Shaw's judgment might be biased on the subject though. There is also a kid at his elbow, but he files that for later. He is good with kids, so no issue there. Anyway, there is no possibility for an issue. There is nothing...There is  _ nothing _ . 

 

Toretto meets him halfway. It’s a touch uncomfortable, but amicable; and it feels like he is standing on a precipice - about to be accepted into this big crazy family whether he wants it or not. 

 

He stays for dinner. Lunch. Something.

 

But before they settle he comes up to the little gathering consisting of Mr. Nobody, his little sidekick and Luke Hobbs with his daughter. Shaw gets a nod from the first two, and a half-hug from Hobbs. It’s probably less awkward for Hobbs than it is for him. 

 

Still. It is nice. All the muscles and all the enveloping the warmth. He smells nice too. But it’s not a best idea to linger. Especially with the child present.

 

The girl is friendly and fun. Shaw likes her. He also gets a feeling she likes him too.

 

They sit down to eat, Toretto makes a speech and Shaw feels vaguely out of place. Still, he stays. He lounges at his end of the table, Sam across from him and Luke Hobbs on his left. They are smiling, reaching out as Toretto says a prayer and Deckard Shaw is not a religious man but he reaches back, holds hand with this people. And he feels...he feels like he is in the right place. He already has a family of his own, but maybe it’s not such a bad idea to also have friends. And, possibly, something more. 


End file.
